Forum:2011-06-03 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Seems the team fixing the generator are due to save the day. Agathahetrodyne 05:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like some foreshadowing. Maybe the Castle is going to die proving Agatha is the Hetrodyne. -- Tomzombie : Someone's going to die? Who? Oh, the castle again. Now we need to spend fifty pages bringing it back. : Sorry, I'm just being a drama queen. Then again, the castle is always being a drama queen. Argadi 09:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : Nah The Castle probably won't die. Instead we'll likely get last minute power boost just as it begins to shut down. Unterwald 10:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of drama, isn't it about time Agatha showed some real affection for the Castle? -- Billy Catringer 00:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (Warning: MAD theories below) From current comics I concluded: *The Castle probably dies for a brief time * The enemy should be at winning odds by the time Agatha learns about the ongoing attack. * While Agatha wages war on the assault forces, the Castle must not be fully operable. (Altough it can be brought back online at the last moment when it seems all is lost) * Agahta must show emotions toward the Castle. I. The Castle announces Agatha as a Heterodyne, then shuts down. Agatha burst out in tears explaining, that she really loved the castle and so... Then the team in the Movement Chamber succeeds in rebuilding the Castle reactor, and while Agatha is in despair, she hears the Castle rebooting her(?) systems... II. The Castle shuts down. Agatha goes into madness place as she makes up contrations quickly that repairs the Castle, Agatha is single-handedly capable of repairing the Chamber using the Heterodyne Device which turns out to be a nigh-infinite power supply, or some form of other power supply (like her death-ray power supplies). The castle reboots, and this will be the final step in confirming her to be a Heterodyne (a Heterodyne must be a strong Spark). III. Agatha learns of the ongoing attack against Mechanicsburg. The Castle intelligence turns out to be incapable of waging war on her own, altough the Castle is able to run some of her defence systems. Agatha has to direct the war effort, and go on the front. Agatha working together with the Castle, her Contraptions, and Dingbots are capable of defending Mechanicsburg, the Castle survives only barely. The Castle announces Agatha as the Heterodyne, and the final claim would be that Heterodynes must be good at war. Then the Castle shuts down. Then the Movement Chamber team succeeds and powers back on the Castle as Agatha mourns her. (End of MAD theory) 10:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok i have one more mad theory , the castle accepts Agatha by the Doom Bell ringing and Agatha is too deep fixing something to go to the door, and mz Zola appears and accepts the credt. Agathahetrodyne 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The Castle has to be functional for Agatha to have a position of power to deal from. A powerless Heterodyne is dead meat. The Jaegers aren't numerous enough to hold off all of Europa. There is no reason to ally with Agatha without the Castle. If she can't defend it, all other sparks will want to plunder it. So, the question is how many obsticles will Moloch, Snaug, DuMedd, Sleipnir, Mittlemind, Mezzasalma, and the dingbots face while trying to repair the Great Movement room? Will Veilchen show up? What is Ottila's actual purpose? Where is Krosp? And just how is Oulbenmach going get that hammer attached and ring the Doom Bell? WHERE ARE THE JAEGERS? Especially, Da Boyz. AndyAB99 12:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The Boyz were last seen with the generals, and the Jagers will follow a heterodyne no matter what political or physical strengh she / he has as long as she / he is a spark, also not a big problem attaching the striker the townspeople can do it and im sure Oulbenmach has some cronies in the wings. Agathahetrodyne 16:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The questions were mostly rhetorical. I fully know where we LAST saw the Jaegers. What are they doing and when are they going to show up. Any speculation? Especially since General Zog was preparing for war. You actually think the towns people are going to assist an outsider with the Doom Bell? I think Oulbenmach is in for a surprise when the bell actually rings. It's not going to do what he thinks it is. I have no question about the Jaegers loyality to Agatha. This is very clear within the story and to it's characters. As far as the plot goes, the Jaegers, alone, can not hold Mechanicsburg, no matter how loyal they are. Agatha needs, and will have, the Castle. The plot of the story requires Agatha to be in a position of strength and for that she needs the Castle. Political strength means people have to come to her to favors and for that she needs Mechanisburg and Castle Heterodyne. AndyAB99 11:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC)